A Day No One Will Forget
by hansongirl14
Summary: An after Thanksgiving shopping day turned into something much more!


**Just a little drabble I thought up this weekend! Hope you all like it!**

Troy Bolton lay sleeping in bed with his arm around his 8 ½ month pregnant wife, when all of a sudden he heard the alarm clock turn on. It was the day after Thanksgiving and he didn't have to go to work so why was the alarm clock going off? He turned his head to look at the clock when he noticed that it was two o'clock in the morning. He turned back over to notice the other side of the bed empty, and heard the drawers and closet doors being shut.

"Honey what are you doing up its two in the morning." Troy asked his wife

"It's Black Friday the biggest shopping day of the year." She replied

"I know that, but Shar your 8 ½ months pregnant you're due in a week and I don't want you out there alone." Troy said to his wife.

"I know, I will only be out for an hour the most. I have to get stuff for the baby and that mop your mom wants is on sale." Sharpay said while struggling to put her shoes on.

"But hunny, remember what the doctor said your dilated to 4 centimeters already and she thinks you could go early. " Troy pleaded with his wife

"I know, but I need to go, I live for this day." Sharpay said smiling

"Alright, I see I am going to lose this battle, so I am coming with you." Troy said getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt

"You will have fun I promise!" Sharpay said smiling at her husband.

Troy just smiled back at her, he loved seeing her smile and if getting up at two in the morning and going shopping made her smile, then it was a great day.

The couple drove to the local department store to see that there was already a line of people waiting to get in. Troy parked the car near the front of the store so Sharpay wouldn't have to walk far. Troy parked the car and was ready to get out when he noticed Sharpay wince a little.

"Honey, what is wrong? Is it the baby?" Troy asked

"I'm fine, just my back acting up." Sharpay replied

"Are you sure, because we can go back home and crawl right back into bed." Troy offered

"Honey, I am fine I am perfectly fine." Sharpay said getting out of the car

"Okay if you say so." Troy responded following his wife.

"At least I think I am okay." Sharpay said under breath while wincing again but hiding it from her husband.

The couple walked hand in hand to the front of the store where they got in line behind an older women and her daughter. Troy and Sharpay talked and made a list of what they still needed for the baby and what else they needed to buy for everyone for Christmas.

"We still need more blankets, a couple more outfits, and we should get a snowsuit." Sharpay was telling Troy

Just then the older women turned around in line and started talking to the couple

"How far along are you hunny?" The women asked

"I am due in a week." Sharpay answered

"And you're out here this early, you are brave." The women's daughter told Sharpay

"Thank you." Sharpay said wincing and holding her stomach

Troy noticed this time and looked at his wife

"Sharpay what's wrong, what hurts?" Troy asked

"Nothing just a little cramp it will subside." Sharpay said starting to relax again

"We are going home now! What if you are in labor?" Troy asked

"Great story to tell the family." Sharpay giggled

Troy looked at his wife with a look that meant he was not kidding.

"I am joking, and I am fine the turkey probably isn't sitting right with me." Sharpay replied

"Okay, but one more pain and I am taking you home." Troy told her

Sharpay nodded and smiled at him. She was not missing the biggest shopping day of the year it just wasn't in her blood.

Sharpay looked at her watch, only ten more minutes until the store opened, she could handle ten more minutes. Just then she felt something running down her legs, she looked down to see a puddle forming around her feet.

"Uh-oh." Sharpay said looking down

"Hunny, I think you might have dropped your water." The older women told Sharpay

"I didn't bring any water; I think my water just broke." Sharpay told the older women

Sharpay turned around to get her husband's attention who had struck up a conversation with the man standing behind them.

"Troy, hunny could you turn around please." Sharpay asked trying to breathe through the pain that had formed

"In a minute hunny." Troy replied

"Troy Nathaniel Bolton, turn around now." Sharpay yelled

Troy turned around with a disappointed look on his face.

"What is it Shar, I was just discussing the Lakers new line up." Troy told her

"I know basketball is important to you, but I thought you should know that your child is on its way." Sharpay said holding her stomach and bending over in pain

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yes please." Sharpay said breathing

Troy picked his wife up and carried her to the car. The couple didn't notice it, but they dropped their shopping list and have it be picked up by the older women.

A fast three hours later Quinton Alexander Bolton was brought into this world. He had his dad's beautiful blue eyes and sandy brown hair and his mom's cute little ears and nose.

"I am sorry you didn't get to shop on the biggest shopping day of the year." Troy said looking at his beautiful wife holding their beautiful son

"It's okay this was much better." Sharpay said turning and smiling at her husband

Troy and Sharpay sat there looking at each other when there was a knock at the door.

"I am sorry Mrs. Bolton, but there is a lady here looking to talk to you." The nurse told her

"Send her in." Sharpay smiled at the nurse

The older lady from the store walked in to the hospital room.

"I just had to come and see how you and the little one were doing." The older women said

"We are doing good, tired but good." Sharpay told her

"That's not the only reason I stopped by, I also have something to give you." The lady told the couple while walking back into the hallway

Sharpay and Troy looked at each other with confused looks on her face what was this lady up to?

She walked back into the room with bags in her hand, not just one or two bags, but three or four.

"You dropped your list as you were leaving and I picked it up and bought all the stuff on it." The lady told them

Sharpay looked up at her with a shocked look on her face.

"You didn't have to do this, but thank you." Troy said

"I know, but I wanted to, your wife was so looking forward to it and she didn't get to fulfill her mission." The lady told Troy

"Thank you again. Sorry I never got your name." Sharpay said

"It's Ruth." Ruth told Sharpay smiling.

"Thank you Ruth, you're such a sweetheart." Troy said getting up from his chair to give her a hug.

Ruth returned the hug then, went to give Sharpay a small hug and kiss the baby's forehead.

"Well I better go let you guys rest." Ruth said

Ruth said her goodbyes and then left the couple alone to reflect on what just happened.

Sharpay turned to look at her husband.

"This is a day we will never forget and a great story to tell the family." Sharpay told her husband smiling at him

"It sure is, it sure is." Troy said smiling and kissing his wife and brand new son.

**I hoped you liked it! Just something I thought up this weekend! Hope everyone had a great holiday! Please let me know how you liked it! Thanks again!**


End file.
